It Haunts Me At Times
by miya223
Summary: "While Animatronic Puppets sing stupid lullabies, all I can hear are the cries. They're Bandaged round the eyes; It haunts me at times." he looked up at her. "Help Me.."


Hi Everyone. This is a new Piece, and my first time only doing a story on THE Neji Hyuga. So Light criticism. YOU KNOW WHAT! NO! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CRITICISM! I CAN TAKE IT!...I think so. Well this has a song incorporated in it, and I do want you guys to check it out Okay?

_Title:__It Haunts Me at Times_

_Author:_

_Yukimi~Sama_

_Character:__Neji H._

Summary: _While Animatronic Puppets sing stupid lullabies, all I can hear are the cries. They're Bandaged round the eyes. It haunts me at times._

_**The Ventriloquist**_

_**By: Lower Definition**_

_**(Italicized words are the lyrics)**_

**...**_...We Hide...behind the gates._

A pair of lavender orbs follow the crowd of villagers as they move amongst several individuals upholding high power. Tiny hands gripping the black ironed bars that separate the clean from the infected; Neji stands. On his tippy-toes, this boy tries to get a clear view up top. Beside him stand other family members of his branch; _His_ Rebuked branch.

_Its daylight when they come._

And their faces revealed. They held such dignity, such great honor, integrity, and pride. Why so serious are their faces? Neji stares in awe at the faces unknown to him. Beside Neji, an older cousin stood, resenting these 'new comers' by glaring.

_Afraid to test what we've done._

_Tamed by the fire...they hang on a wire._

Such white. Pure white garments they wore. The small boy only opened his mouth as silence came out.

_Tonight, they'll have you bandaged round the eyes._

_Tonight, they watch from the sides._

**Neji grabbed his head. These headaches keep getting worser and worser. He squatted down for he had no choice as to be brought on his knees; forced by the pain. These headaches don't stop! They don't stop! He grasps his pulled back strands of hair from his ponytail, only to present himself with disheveled hair. His whole body shook, sweet over came him with buckets of water.**

_Tonight, they watch from the sides._

**The dull, dusty floor, cherry oak squeaks as it begs to be voiced and tells the boy to please stop[. Neji brought his head down to the floor; both legs tucked under him. His body kept shaking, his eyes closed, closed from the world; into **_his _**reality he goes. Again.**

_They sing...familiar cries_

This room was never painted, but the screams and the cries were so bright and such vivid colors, that it made 'the paint' on this wall plaster off.

The screams burned. They inflicted more Room was not much more than a wooded empty room. Cream colored sleeping mats were rowed up along the walls; only two not all. There was a large empty pathway in the middle of the room; the pathway for the clean to walk, and walk they did.

He looked up with such wonder. Orbs as big as the moon's, they also reflected its' pale color...and the mans. His mouth was opened in a small o. His hands were surfaced on his thighs; sitting on his legs. A Body laid out before him, and he already watched before. He already watched.

Curiosity covered Neji's features in such a way these haughty adults could never begin to comprehend. His eyes, wide eyes stared deep into the soul of the aged; the aged man.

And They did nothing. Nothing to help the people from his branch; his rebuked branch. They did nothing.

_From the side. They watch with closed minds._

_And breathe on every line, with impeccable time. _

They held time in their hands; they held your life forever.

_They watch from the sides._

_They watch from the sides._

He stared down at the body of his distant cousin; eyes taking in everything. They becoming prisms absorbing every scene, sucking in the unknown...sucking in the unknown. His eyes huge they were, and there he wondered why would these people perform such an act?

_They know we can see right through, Fingers broken and bruised._

_They speak with frail sighs._

_And their throats are dry, and ravished of greatness._

Why?He turned his head to let the orbs scan across the room. His eyes, his eyes still studying , however his mind to undercomplexed to grasp the horror displayed throughout the room. He not knows what is going ?

_They open their arms with jaws of life._

His pupils dilated.

_They're bandaged, bandaged round the eyes._

There was silence, until_-_

_and all I hear are the cries._

Screaming broke out into the room. Neji's eyes hollowed. The glimmer that was there only hours prior to this situation dimmed. The color darkened and he blinked, staring blankly, face dropping in sadness at the singing person. He tilts his head to the side, struck in a haze.

_It haunts me at times._

He blinked.

**His head, it was his head and Neji grabbed it. He struggled to keep this pain, this inhuman pain, under control; it wasn't working. It was not working.**

_While Anamitronic puppets sing stupid lullabies..._

**His body was now curved, arched into a C formation. It was much worse, much much worse if he pressed his hands on his head; so he did his ears. He closed his eyes tight; trying to block out his physical reality, his pain, and stopping the mental one all in one. He tried, but failed melancholy. He tried, but failed.**

_Afraid to test what we've done when they come._

_Shunned by the light._

He turned his small head back to the body of his cousin; he stared. Blinking to summarize all he had just seen. He still couldn't resist those eyes, those eyes from that man. The aged man. His eyes, glass eyes were shining in awe. They shined as he looked up, about to break and shatter into millions of pieces.

Such innocence is haunting to a clean. Haunting to _the _clean.

_In Awe, they know...we can see right through, fingers broken and bruised. _

_And Books deprived and Ravished of pages!_

_They're all filled with lies._

**A hand, wet, shaky, it slips onto the edge of the bookshelf; it is grasped. Still leaned forward, Neji is, but he just needs a little balance...guidance back into this reality; he wants back it. His body still shakes, it echoing his silent cries, mocking his suffering and revealed his forgotten weakness. Eyes stayed squinted, they stayed closed.**

He looked up into death; and stared.

Stared a wondrous plea, a song, and heart wrenching enough, his eyes sang each note perfectly. He stares into the aged man's eyes; only to be lost forever.

This was all the boy remembered after gaining consciousness; he arose from his position, therefore making the blanket across his lower body slide downwards. ' Everything is so dark.' he said to ? His hands searched his face for an answer, only to stop around his eyes.

_I feel neglected...Bandaged round the eyes._

**With the one hand, he grasped the side of his pounding head; strands beginning to make an appearance in-between his fingers. He could not take this anymore. He couldn't take it! The pain would never subside, oh no, it would never stop.**

_You. Do things..To ME! You! Do This...To ME!_

**Invisible colors made their marks on Neji's cheek. They stained the lose fitted shirt he always wore when training with tenten. The stained quickly disappeared from view just 60 seconds after appearing. He was crying, crying soft hollow cries into the musky, old, forgotten atmosphere; he cried.**

_You pull the strings,_

_You pull the strings. _

**He now grabbed both sides of his head, and shook it; Squeezing his eyes closed in the process, tears still slipped out of his shut lids. He rocked back and forth. **

_It haunts me at times...It haunts me at times._

_**E N D**_

_**By: Lower definition**_

_**The ventriloquist **_

_**Yukimi~Sama **_

_**Productions**_

_Review This Story_

**PS:**_** In Memorium in Advance **__Is another story I have stared. Yes I am still currently working on. But it will be delayed just a couple of months, or until I get my computer back. I have several others too that I will update, and also create new ones. Im moving, so my computer is being pack up. My mom has come up with this brilliant idea to use one computer instead of all of us using our own. Yea, groovy. Why don't I just write in on the main computer you ask? Oh because my mama's nosy._

**Coming Soon**

'_**Class A'**_

_(Neji and Tenten are rivals at their school because neji is no. one and tenten is no. 2 in ranks.)_

'_**The Empty hallway'**_

_(A vampire is Neji. He explores the old house him and tenten used to live in. Takes place in the 1700's, Neji recalls old memories throughout the house; is very enchanting.) _


End file.
